Behind the Mask
by leavingthepastbehind
Summary: She couldn't understand how they reached this point. Did they leave everything they knew and loved behind for nothing? You know who your real friends are when you go through obstacles Will they leave you behind or will they support you no matter what?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first story that I wrote. Please Review. I know that there is a chapter of this on harry potter fan fiction, but I didn't steal it since that's my account also. The story on there I think will be slightly different than the one on here. This chapter is short and a little confusing, but its part of the story and will get better and longer. Enjoy!**

Quietly, she slipped out of the bedroom. Knowing exactly what to expect when she arrived at her destination, she quickly took her bag and clothes and slipped out of their huge flat. She ran down the dirty streets that twisted and turned, until she arrived at her daily night time destination. She knew that it was silly to walk there since she could apparated, but it was really refreshing and calmed her down. If anyone were to see her, they would not have known it was her. She held a mysterious aura that anyone could get lost into. She tapped her wand on the brick wall and muttered an incantation. The wall opened up to reveal a huge club and the usual masked guy let her in.

"Still here I see," he said jokingly.  
"Of course, I've been coming here for awhile, why would I stop?" she sneered.  
"I would hurry up, you're gonna be late. Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" he smirked.  
" Shut it, you know it's gonna be your fault if I am," she joked.

Her long, tanned legs lead her into her usual dressing room, where she quickly got dressed into her usual attire, which included a golden mask that suited her fair skin perfectly.

She walked gracefully onto the stage, joining the other women there that she had come to call friends. You couldn't see their faces due to the masks that covered their faces, but you could tell that they were gorgeous. The music started playing a song that had a strong beat, the lights started flashing and they, including her, started dancing on the stage. She looked around the room, taking in the familiar and unfamiliar faces and the smell that engulfed the room. The room was huge, filled with tables, a dance floor near the stage, couches in front of the stage, balconies on the second level to see the stage, and a bar nearby.

The men stared at the stage with lust apparent in their eyes. It used to scare her and her friends, but they all got used to it and now took it as a compliment. She suddenly felt eyes burning into her head, and a familiar tingling feeling in her body. She looked up and stared into a pair of mysterious eyes filled with lust and passion. She smiled and after a couple songs ended, she walked down the long, slightly narrow hallways that lead to her dressing room.

Suddenly, she was pushed into the wall and a pair of lips found themselves on hers. She responded hungrily leading him into her dressing room. Soon, his lips were on her neck.

"I was wondering when you were going to come," she whispered into his ear.  
"I always show up don't I?" he stated, "we've been doing this for months now, can I finally know the lady behind the mask?"  
"Sure, only because we have been doing this for awhile, but we still can't tell anyone. At the same time, promise?" she asked.  
"Promise," he promised, "3, 2, 1..."  
They both slowly took off their masks, and gasped at who it revealed.


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note: I know that this doesn't seem like it has anything to do with the first chapter but it does you'll just see how eventually. This is the beginning, the events that start leading up to where we left off in the first chapter. It's a little confusing but it gets sorted out, you'll see. I also won't be updating this weekend, because I'm going out of town for the long weekend. Please Review, I'd love to hear your comments, good or bad, since I would love to improve my writing (and this is my first story). Thank you. **

**1 year ago. **

Hermione Granger rushed out of their flat and apparated to a small park. It was a neighbourhood park that was near the house that she grew up in. She always went there when she needed to think things through and to calm down. The brunettes' hazel eyes scanned the park slowly while her eyes started to water. There were families and couples everywhere she looked, having picnics, playing with their kids or just having the time of their lives with each other. She wished that just this once her family was there to comfort her like they did when she was younger or that she could call one of her best friends, Harry, Ron or Ginny.

She didn't want to disturb Harry and Ginny Potter on their honeymoon, because they waited so long to have their wedding that they deserved some peace at least for now. Ronald and his wife Hailey Weasley had just welcomed a baby daughter in their homes, so they must have been exhausted. Her tears fell when she thought of her parents. She looked between the slide and the swing and then decided walked towards the swing to sat down. Hermione's parents had died tragically in the Final Battle that had taken place over a year ago and only because they were related to her. She still couldn't help but feel guilty about their death and she still had nightmares about it. Her and her parents were having a family supper just like every other sunday and 5 Death Eaters charged into her parents' house. They immediately stunned her and started questioning her about the whereabouts of Harry and what she knew about the Order. After she refused several times, they started to use Crucio on both her parents and their screams rang in her ears. They did this for the next hour or so, then when they realized she wouldn't give them any information (her parents stopped her and told her to not worry about them), they killed them after their long torture. Her best friends have helped her out ever since.

The brunette hadn't seen her best friends very much since the war was over. They had so much to deal with like all the losses that they suffered or the homes that were destroyed. They all went their separate ways for awhile to start and rebuild families and careers that they could never have with Voldemort around. Remus Lupin and Tonks died protecting each other, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Sirius Black, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Cornelius Fudge and many more had died. Everyone needed their own time alone to grieve all of their losses. The Final Battle had cost a lot of husbands, wives, daughters, sons, aunts, uncles, and cousins. It had taken a long time, but the Wizarding World had just finally gotten off their feet again and everything was slowly going back to normal.

She could still remember the war like it was yesterday. The class of 1997 had graduated and after her valedictorian speech, they all headed to the Great Hall for a ball. The Head Girl (her, of course) and the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw, started the dance off and the rest joined in. The party had been going on for a few hours and everyone was having a good time. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Professor Lupin told Dumbledore, their headmaster, and the rest of the teachers and students, that Hogwarts was under attack. The school healer handed out potions to make everyone sober once more and started planning their positions. The Order of Phoenix and Aurors arrived a few minutes later and joined in. Dumbledore sent a signal to alert the giants, the vampires, and the werewolves (with the exception of Fenrir Greyback). Everyone on the light side quickly went into the positions they had planned out and apparated at the location that they were supposed to be at. The Death Eaters were circling the castle and breaking down its protective wards. They finally broke down the wards and then the light side started attacking the Death Eaters and the other enemies.

The Final Battle continued for a long time and then Voldemort showed up from the Forbidden Forest and brought darkness into the night. Harry and Voldemort finally met up in the middle of the battlefield filled with debris and bodies and started a one-on-one duel. They were equally matched and were both weakened by the spells and curses thrown at each other. When Harry could see that Voldemort's attacks weren't as harsh and deadly as they had originally been, he performed a spell that the Golden Trio had created for Voldemort's demise (that's a story for another time). Ginny, Ron and Hermione quickly rushed together hoping that it would work. Finally, Voldemort fell over with a look of pain frozen forever on his pale, ghostly face. The light side had captured almost all of the Death Eaters and brought them all to a lifetime in Azkaban. The rest fled into hiding, scared of being found.

Celebrations soon started all over the world to celebrate his demise, the heroes of the battle, and all of those they had lost to Voldemort. That had happened a year ago and everything had almost fallen into place. Everyone had found out that the Malfoys were actually spies for the Order and had nothing against muggleborns or half bloods as they let everyone believe. Not everyone believe them, but respected them nonetheless. Lucius and Narcissa started going out in public once more and were more affectionate then they let on earlier. Draco Malfoy was still conceited and was a ladies' man, but what else would have changed.

At a party celebrating the Final Battle, Hermione ran into Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure how to act around him, as he had tormented her for 7 years of her life at Hogwarts. Draco had quickly explained that it was an act and that he was terribly sorry for everything he put her through. It wasn't until he showed her some of his memories in a pensieve that Hermione finally believed him, because she always needed to have facts to believe certain things. She joined him at the party and she was surprised at how well they got along and how much they had in common. They left the bar and exchanged numbers.

They hung out for the next couple of months and became really good friends. Even though there were rumours going around that he was still a ladies' man, she still liked him a lot and ignored them. Draco soon started playing quidditch and became pretty famous. Draco, then, asked Hermione out a couple of months later. They had been going out exclusively for a year now and he's the reason she was at this park, wishing for her best friends and her parents to comfort her.

She had finally gotten off of work early in New York City (they moved there because Draco got a spot on their quidditch team) and opened the door to their flat. Hermione called out to Draco, but he didn't answer so she thought he had left. She went into their bedroom to set her stuff from work down like she usually did and that's the moment that changed everything for her. Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, was in their bed with a sports reporter she recognized from tv. The sports reporter was tall as far as she could tell (they _were_ in a bed), long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned and a screamer as far as she knew. Tears were pouring down her face as she remembered how passionate his face looked with her and she had never seen him like that with her. Hermione felt stupid that she fell for him and didn't listen to everyone else's warnings and promised herself that she would never be made a fool out of again. She had actually believe he wanted to marry her and stay with her for the rest of their lives, but she had been very wrong about that. What was wrong with her, that he had to resort to cheating? Was she not good enough or was she not pretty enough? It broke her to think about those things she would have never usually thought about except in this situation.

The brunette started to feel a cool breeze against her back. Disrupted from her thoughts, she looked around and noticed that it was night time and everyone had left. The moon was an unusually huge size that she felt like she could touch it because it was so circular. It glowed a blue, which intrigued Hermione. Again, the wind started to pick up even more, but she noticed that all the tree were still. Shivering, she pulled her coat tighter. A huge wind broke out that looked eerily like a tornado. What was happening, she thought. She was starting to get terrified and found she couldn't move from the swing. As hard as she tried, she couldn't move from the swing until the tornado swallowed her whole and the last thing she remembered was that the world had turned black.


End file.
